


Good morning

by Nightworldlove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Morning Sex, Smut, UA, Universe Alteration, morning love making, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: As Max stayed over for the night at the Price household again, she decides to wake up Chloe with coffee. But she's the one to get surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ahain! This is my second Pricefield writing, it's most likely going to be a two- or three-shot. 
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd yet, but i want to thank my beta-reader crackpairingprincess in advance. She's been my beta-reader for years and I'm extremely grateful that she stuck with me all this time!
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

   As always, Max was awake before Chloe. The blue-haired girl was lying on her stomach, hugging her pillow loosely with both arms. Max smiled at the sight, it looked so innocent. Nothing of the punk, the rebel showed right now. Max took the time to take the image in, before taking a picture.

   She got up and out of bed and walked downstairs where Joyce was about to leave for work, Max assumed.

   “Oh, good morning, Max!” Joyce greeted her with a kind smile. Max smiled back and waved.

   “Good morning, Joyce. Off to work?” Max replied and Joyce nodded.

   “Yeah, unfortunately. Have to fill in for Lilly, she’s down with the stomach flu. The poor child. So I’m afraid I won’t be able to make you breakfast, Max. But all the ingredients for pancakes are here, don’t hesitate to make yourself some.” Joyce truly looked sorry for not being able to make Max breakfast, which she almost always did when Max had stayed over for the night.

   “Don’t worry Joyce, worst case I’ll drag Chloe out of bed and demand her to drive us to Two Wales for your famous waffles or pancakes.”

   “Well, rather you than me, kid. Good luck with that, you know how she is in the morning,” Joyce said with a chuckle. Max shrugged with a smile.

   “I’m kind of used to it by now. But please don’t let me hold you up, I don’t want you to be late because of me,” Max replied. Joyce wished her a nice day and said she’d make sure there’d be fresh waffles and pancakes if Max would end up coming by the Two Wales.

 .

   Max let out a deep sigh as she threw another failed pancake in the trash bin, she just couldn’t get it right. First the batter wasn’t thick enough, then it ended up being way too thick. Right now there were four wasted pancakes in the trash, which Max decided was the limit.

   “I give up. I’ll just have to make sure Chloe drives us to Two Wales in order to have breakfast.” Max looked around in the cabinets, searching for a coffee filter and the coffee itself. When she finally found it, she put the filter in the coffee machine and poured in two scoops of coffee. Then she poured water in the water container and turned on the coffee machine, it got to work right away.

   Max sat on one of the stools in front of the small bar, waiting for the coffee to be made. She wondered if Chloe had woken up by now or if she was still fast asleep. Max hoped for the latter, she wanted to surprise Chloe with coffee, which always eased the morning grumpiness a little bit. She smiled at the thought, which was oh so familiar to her after all the years she’d known Chloe Price.

   A click pulled Max out of her thoughts, signaling her that the coffee was done. She grabbed two mugs, poured milk in hers before adding the coffee, then scooped three small spoonfuls of sugar into the mug and stirred. In the other mug she only scooped one small spoonful of sugar, Chloe mostly drank her coffee black. _Like my soul, as Chloe would say._ Max shook her head with a grin at the thought, Chloe was such a punk. But, a little bit of sugar in the morning to ease her into the day had never hurt her before.

   Carefully Max walked up the stairs, with a full mug of coffee in each hand. As she got to Chloe’s bedroom door she groaned.

   “Fiddlesticks, how am I going to do this…” Max muttered to herself. She put her underarm on the doorknob and tried to turn it, but all that did was almost spill the scorching hot coffee of the mug in her right hand over her. With a sigh Max put one of the mugs on the floor, twisted the doorknob and opening the door by it. Then she picked up the mug again and slid inside Chloe’s room, closing the door with her buttocks as softly as she could. All while trying not to spill any of the hot liquid over herself and burning herself as result. Max kept her eyes on the mugs while walking towards the bed, walking extremely slow.

   “Now _that_ is something I could wake up to more often.” Max gasped and almost dropped the mugs, startled by Chloe’s voice that she obviously wasn’t expecting to hear, yet.

   “Mustard and pickles!” Max cursed and put down the coffee mugs on the box next to the side of the bed that Chloe was on. The blue-haired girl just stared at Max for a moment, before she burst out into laughter. “Go ahead, laugh at me.” Max pouted and sat down on the other side of the bed with a huff.

   “Oh Max, I’m not laughing at _you_. But who on earth says ‘mustard and pickles’ as a curse word?” Chloe shook her head and chuckled once more. “C’mon hippie, don’t look so grumpy.”

   “I could’ve burned myself, Chlo!” Max protested, her arms crossed over her chest.

   “But you didn’t, ‘cause you’re Super Max. I would’ve taken care of you if you had, anyway.” Max looked at Chloe with narrowed eyes. “I promise! I would! Not sure if I’d do a good job at it, but I’d try?” Chloe continued, apparently not convincing Max.

   “And probably make it worse,” Max replied and rolled her eyes. A grin forming, finally. She couldn’t pretend to be mad at Chloe for very long, unfortunately.

   “But it’s the gesture that counts?” Chloe tried, Max just snorted at that. “Okay, I’m sorry for startling you. Come here.” Chloe gently grabbed Max’s arm and pulled.

   Max scooted over to Chloe with a sigh and let herself be hugged by the older girl, feeling Chloe’s warm breath against her neck; sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

   “I’ll make it up to you,” Chloe whispered softly and smirked as she noticed Max’s cheeks flushing at it. “Thank you for the coffee, really.” Chloe stretched out her right arm and grabbed her coffee and took a sip. It was perfect, not too bitter but not too sweet either. She carefully put it down next to her and grabbed the other mug, handing it to Max.

   “You better. I also tried to make us some pancakes, but I’m afraid the only one who’s having breakfast is the trash bin.” Chloe chuckled at that, but then raised an eyebrow.

   “Mom didn’t make any?” she asked, confusion written all over her face. Max shook her head and explained that Joyce had to fill in at Two Wales.

   “Sorry that I ruined breakfast… But Joyce said she’d make sure there’d be fresh waffles or pancakes if we’d come over at Two Wales.”

   “Wait, so that means…” Chloe didn’t finish her sentence, but the mischievous look on her face told Max enough.

   “Chloe Elizabeth Price, what is going on in that crazy mind of yours?” Max said with a giggle, shaking her head slightly. She had an idea of what Chloe was thinking, but Max just wanted to hear it confirmed by Chloe.

   “A lot, mostly you.” Max almost choked on the coffee she just swallowed, not expecting _that_ answer. “First I cause you to almost burn yourself and now you almost choke because of me!” Chloe said with slight concern in her voice. “Geez Maxter, don’t you dare die on me,” she continued, patting Max on the back in an attempt to help clear Max’s airway.

   Max held up her hand, signing Chloe to stop. “I- I’m fine,” Max coughed. She swallowed a few times and let out a sigh of relief. “But now you definitely have to make it up to me. You better buy me dessert too.”

   “Sure, let me get some monopoly money. ‘Cause you know that I’m pretty much broke, Caulfield.”

   “Maybe behave yourself for a day and use those puppy eyes on Joyce.”

   “Or I can treat you on dessert… Right now,” Chloe said and tackled Max, after making sure the coffee mugs were safe and far enough from them to not be accidentally knocked over.

 .

   Chloe wrapped her arms around Max’s midsection and pulled her backwards, causing the brunette to fall on her back. Chloe leaned down and kissed Max gently on the lips, then parted Max’s lips with her tongue until it found Max’s. Chloe’s hands trailed over Max’s shoulders, down to her collarbone and into the younger girl’s sleeping shirt through the collar.

   “Chloe…” Max sighed, feeling goose bumps form on her skin where Chloe’s hands were.

   “Yes?” Chloe whispered into Max’s ear, while her hands traveled further down slowly. She reached Max’s small breasts and smirked, as she felt that Max’s nipples were hard under her touch. This only motivated the blue-haired girl more to continue touching Max’s skin as lightly as she could, her fingertips softly brushing over the sensitive nipples. Max produced soft sounds of pleasure, which Chloe absolutely loved. Although she loved the louder moans and gasps just as much. But she decided that there was no need to rush, she’d take her time to pleasure her girlfriend.

   “I— You—“ Max never finished what she was trying to say, as a soft moan escaped her mouth when Chloe gently squeezed her nipples.

   “Tell me, Max,” Chloe replied with a grin. Her hands wanted to trail further down, but it was made impossible by Max’s shirt, so she retracted her hands, causing sounds of protest from Max. “Shh, I’m not done yet.”

   “You’re a tease,” Max grumbled and sat up. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head as quick as she could, slightly frustrated as her hair was now even messier than it had already been.

   “You still look amazing, Maxine Caulfield,” Chloe said, causing the younger girl to blush. When Max laid down again, Chloe softly brushed her fingertips over the skin of Max’s stomach. Goose bumps rising all over the skin around the small belly button, spreading to the rest of Max’s body. Chloe soon reached the elastic band of Max’s undies and slid her fingers underneath, pushing the garment down towards Max’s knees.

   Max moved her legs so the piece of garment moved, slid over her knees and eventually dropping onto the floor as she kicked it off with her feet.

   “Better?” Max asked and rolled with her eyes, but with a grin formed on her lips. Chloe nodded with an eager grin and brushed her fingertips through the patch of pubic hair. “That tickles!” Max said with a giggle.

   “Oh, I’ll show you what _really_ tickles.” Chloe moved over the bed until she was in between Max’s legs. Her fingers quickly found Max’s inner thighs, still brushing the skin ever so lightly with the tips of her fingers.

   Chloe’s fingertips sent shivers through Max’s spine, the brunette felt slickness in between her labia, even though Chloe hadn’t even touched her there yet. It was driving her insane and Max wasn’t sure how much longer she could bear the teasing anymore.

   “Chloe, just—“ Max tried, but got the opposite response from Chloe than she’d hoped for. Chloe’s fingers disappeared and caused Max to grumble in frustration. “Please?” Max then said, followed by a sigh while she rolled with her eyes.

   “Only because you ask it so nicely, Maxi,” Chloe answered with a smirk on her face. She softly brushed her fingers up Max’s inner thigh and over the slick outer labia, which pleased her. “You really want this, huh?” Max nodded and mentally begged Chloe to stop teasing her already.

   Chloe slowly slid her index and middle finger in between Max’s outer and then inner labia, only up to the first knuckles of her fingers. She retracted them again, with a response of protest from the younger girl. But before Max could say anything, Chloe softly brushed her two fingertips over the most sensitive part, the clitoris.

   Max let out a deep moan as she felt Chloe had found her clitoris and moved two fingertips around it in small, lazy circles. It caused Max’s back to arch and nails to dig into the sheets underneath her. She bit her lower lip, in attempt to muffle the moans, but not quite succeeding.

   “Let it go, Maxter. There’s nobody besides us, just let it out,” Chloe whispered reassuringly. As she moved her fingers back in between Max’s inner labia, she slid them all the way in, until she couldn’t get any deeper. Exactly at that moment, she curved her fingers and had Max gasping and moaning. Chloe retracted her fingers up to the first knuckles and slid them back in again, searching for Max’s g-spot. She’d found it before, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find it again.

   It took a minute or two, but eventually Chloe found it; Max gasped deeply and exhaled a deep moan while her back arched more than usual. _Bingo!_   Chloe thought with a sense of pride. She watched Max’s face as she brought her girlfriend closer and closer to an orgasm. Chloe loved watching Max’s face while she pleasured her.

   “You’re close, aren’t you, babe?” Chloe asked softly, already knowing the answer.

   “Y—Yes…” Max breathed while nodding, unable to say much more. As she felt Chloe’s fingers curve and brush her g-spot over and over again, she felt the muscles in her thighs and lower abdomen tighten. The familiar ball of warmth grew warmer and warmer in her lower stomach, her mind going blank and her heartbeat going insane. “Chlo—“

   Chloe nodded, encouraging Max to orgasm. She wanted nothing more than to have her girlfriend feeling amazing and she knew an orgasm would definitely do that. Chloe enjoyed watching Max, as she got extremely close to having her orgasm. It made her slick and wet in between her legs and want to make love to Max all day long, when they had the opportunity.

   “Chl— I’m—“ Max whined softly, digging at the bed sheets and biting her bottom lip as she felt she ball of warmth inside her about to explode.

   “I know,” Chloe said. She pushed her fingers inside deeper just the slightest bit, curving them as far as she could and brushing Max’s g-spot. Then she felt Max tighten around her fingers and after a few seconds, relax again. Max climaxed with a soundless gasp, her muscles giving out and causing her body to go limp.

   Chloe watched in awe as she brought Max to her orgasm, causing her to glow all over. It made Chloe feel warm inside.

   She pressed a kiss onto Max’s rosy lips, wrapping her arms around Max’s torso as the younger girl rode out her orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

   “Wowsers…” Max said with a content sigh. “That was more than I deserved,” she continued. Chloe shook her head in disagreement.

   “No, that was _exactly_ what you deserve, Max. You deserve even more than that.”

   “True.” Chloe raised her eyebrows at that, then her expression had written hurt all over her face. “I deserve you, Chloe.” Max smiled lovingly as she saw Chloe trying to hide her cheeks that turned red.

   “Yes, you do. Because you only deserve the _best_ , Max,” Chloe said with a smug grin on her face. Max snorted and gave Chloe a playful push against the shoulder.

   “But so do you, Chlo. So I should make sure you get it,” Max said with a look of determination. She just wanted to give Chloe what Chloe had given her; to make her moan in pleasure and get to that orgasm that would leave her limp for at least five minutes.

   Chloe looked at Max, lips parted in surprise. The look in Max’s eyes wasn’t one she got to see very often, mostly it was her who was the more dominant one in bed. But she couldn’t deny that it aroused her, because it certainly did.

   “As you wish, ma’am,” Chloe finally said with a smirk of mischief and shifted slightly so she was on her back, leaning on her elbows. “Any other demands?”

   Max noticed the sudden change in Chloe’s voice and behavior and started to feel nervous, not sure if she could meet Chloe’s expectations. Even though Max got more experienced in bed, thanks to Chloe, she still was a bit insecure at times. She wasn’t sure if she could be the ‘dominant’ one, as Chloe had explained her. It was a month or two ago that Chloe about the whole dominant-submissive role-thing, all she knew about it; she’d learned from her girlfriend.

   “I—Eh…” Max stuttered in embarrassment, she felt she was already screwing it up. This was _not_ how she’d planned things to go. _C’mon Max, do it for Chloe._

   Chloe’s face softened as she saw Max’s expression change, feeling slightly guilty. “Max, don’t worry okay? I’m not expecting anything from you, besides; I’ll help guide you if you want me to,” Chloe said. She rolled towards Max and kissed the rosy lips of her girlfriend, softly biting on Max’s lower lip afterwards.

 

   Max was nervous, but felt less insecure now. It was just her and Chloe, who she trusted more than anyone else. She wanted to try, at least.

   “I love you,” Max whispered and kissed Chloe’s neck gently, then slowly trailing her lips down towards Chloe’s collarbones.

   “I— Love you too, hippie,” Chloe replied. Max chuckled at that, but continued kissing Chloe’s soft skin. Max grabbed the bottom of the tanktop that Chloe was still wearing and pulled it upwards, Chloe sat up so Max could remove the shirt in its entirety. Max bit her lip as Chloe lied back down, she was reminded that her girlfriend had both her nipples pierced. Something that had pleasantly surprised Max when she first found out, she hadn’t expected it. “Like what you see, miss Caulfield?” Chloe asked, who was purposely shifting her weight from one elbow to the other and back again; causing her bobs to jiggle.

   “You know I do, miss Price,” Max answered. Her hands softly grabbed the boobs and started massaging them, her thumbs softly rubbing over the deep pink nipples. Chloe threw her head back and let out a gasp, followed by a low moan. Max watched Chloe in awe, the way her blue hair was hanging down like a curtain, the tips touching the pillow underneath.

   Max let one of her hands trail down and slid her index finger underneath the elastic band of Chloe’s boxers, pulling it down. When Max looked down, she was genuinely surprised.

   “Oh, I forgot to tell you…” Chloe said, her face flushed a dark shade of pink. “I eh, wanted to try something different?”

   “I like it.” Max looked at the patch of pubic hair she was used to, except that it now was blue; almost the same blue as Chloe’s hair. She smirked and removed the boxers completely from Chloe’s legs, then carelessly threw it next to the bed. Her fingertips traveled down to Chloe’s vulva, then caressed her outer labia. Chloe made a sound that was somewhere in between a whine and a moan in response.

   Max watched Chloe’s face as she slid her middle and ring finger inside, feeling how wet Chloe was. It flattered Max, that she had the ability to turn her girlfriend on this much. She decided to surprise Chloe this time, but would wait with that for another little while.

   “You like this?” Max asked softly, causing Chloe to nod quickly. “Hmm?”

   “Shit Max, yes! You know I do!” Chloe then finally said, followed by a groan. Max smirked at the older girl’s reaction and removed her fingers. Chloe wasn’t the only one who could be a tease. “Hey!” Chloe loudly protested, sitting up in reflex.

   “Nuh-uh,” Max said and looked right into Chloe’s eyes, trying to keep her expression solid. “Lay back.” For a moment, nothing happened, but then the blue-haired girl obeyed and laid back down on her back. She grumbled a bit, but went completely silent when Max looked at her again. “I’m not finished with you yet, Price.” Max wasn’t sure where it came from, but happily welcomed the quite sudden confidence she felt.

   Max gently took one of Chloe’s legs and let it lean on her shoulder and back, giving Max just a little more room. She positioned herself onto her stomach, legs bent and hovering above her buttocks. Then Max eagerly licked her lips and kissed the patch of blue above Chloe’s labia, to which Chloe responded with a whine. This only encouraged the younger girl more to continue teasing for just a little bit; planting small kisses everywhere except where she knew Chloe wanted it.

   As Max continued peppering small kisses down there, Chloe was slowly going insane. Her nails dug into the pillow, her teeth pressed down on her lower lip, trying not to scream. She almost _did_ scream when Max kissed her inner labia, soft as a feather. Chloe thought she’d explode if Max would go on like that much longer, she was struck by the realization that Max would probably be able to make her orgasm before even doing much. Chloe knew that Max was still insecure about her performance in the bedroom, but this only proved that there was no reason for her to be.

   “Fuck Max, please _do_ something or I’ll fucking cum before you even begin,” Chloe cried, a hint of frustration sounding through. Max raised her eyebrows at that in amazement, it was quite the compliment and it warmed Max’s heart. For a moment she’d forgotten what she was doing and by accident leave Chloe hanging.

   “Hmm, interesting to hear _you_ begging for a change,” Max said with a giggle. Chloe groaned and rolled with her eyes, having a deep and low moan escaping when she felt Max’s tongue lick her clit.

   “O-oh shit…” Chloe gasped, her back arching, her hands traveling down to her breasts and fingers playing with her own nipples. “I—I almost f—forgot about yo—your tongue piercing…” Chloe breathed in pleasure. It felt like her body was set on fire internally, but in a strangely pleasant way. Tingles went up and down her spine as Max’s tongue worked her clit, applying different levels of pressure. As Chloe’s breaths came quicker, Max adjusted her tongue’s movement to it, in synch with Chloe’s breathing.

   Max felt wetness in between her own labia as she watched Chloe’s face and listened to the moans, gasps and whines that her girlfriend produced. Max moved her tongue to the very bottom of Chloe’s inner labia and slowly licked upward, her tongue flat. She knew exactly how to move her tongue so the piercing would hit the right spots, especially Chloe’s clitoris.

   “F-f— Max, I’m gonna— Fucking cum!” Chloe’s moaning grew louder as Max now lightly tickled the small clitoris that had swollen and was slick with cum and saliva.

   “That’s the plan,” Max replied with a smug smirk before returning to finish what she’d started. She slid both her middle and ring finger inside Chloe again, while her tongue massaged Chloe’s clit, her fingers curving inside of the older girl.

   Chloe’s vision was gone for a second, then came back with black dots dancing in front of it. Her brain seemed to shut down, as her mind went completely blank. There were no thoughts, all she could was feel the orgasm getting closer as both Max’s tongue and fingers worked its magic on her.

   “Sh—shit! Ma—Max!” Chloe whined, her hips bucking. Her body trembled, toes curled and her nails dug into the soft flesh of her breasts as she climaxed.

   Max watched in awe as she brought Chloe to her orgasm, body trembling and shaking in the aftermath. Max cleaned her girlfriend up, swallowing and then wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She crawled over to Chloe and held her, as Chloe’s arms reached for her.

   They laid there, arms and legs intertwined as both girls tried to catch their breath again. They looked at each other, blissful smiles, bodies glowing.

 

   A loud rumbling sound pierced through the silence and caused the blue-haired girl’s eyes to open wide as she got startled. Max mumbled an apology and blushed a little in embarrassment. Chloe laughed warmly at the adorable sight and peppered Max’s freckled face lovingly.

   “I’ll take that as a hint to get my ass out of bed and get dressed, so we can get some breakfast in us,” Chloe said and stretched her limbs before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

   “I think it’d be more of a brunch, if not lunch, by now though.” Max got out of bed as well and grabbed her clothes, ready to get dressed.

   “Brunch? Calm down with the fancy words, sista.” Chloe snorted and shook her head. “Nothing fancy, babe. Just Two Wales, they don’t do brunches.”

   “That’s what it’s called, Chlo. Brunch: a meal that serves as both breakfast and lunch.” Max crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Chloe with a smug grin. Chloe turned to look at Max and amusedly rolled with her eyes, sticking out her tongue before she pulled the shirt all the way down.

   “Awesomesauce. C’mon hippie, let’s go get some food,” Chloe said and held her hand out towards Max. Max grabbed her bag, then took Chloe’s hand and followed her towards the old truck that was still on the driveway.

 

   “Hello Joyce,” Max said as they walked into the Two Wales diner. The blond-haired woman looked up from her notepad with a smile and waved at the two girls.

   “I’ll be right with you two.” Chloe let herself fall into their booth and watched as Max sat down gently across from her.

   “What?” Max asked as she looked at Chloe, who had been staring at her.

   “What? I didn’t say anything,” Chloe replied, which Max answered to with just a sigh and eyeroll.

   “Nevermind, dork.”

   “You’re the nerd here.”

   “Okay ladies, no arguing here. Now, what do you wanna eat?” Joyce interrupted them, her pen hovering above the little notepad.

   “We weren’t really arguing, Joyce,” Max said politely.

   “Oh, I know kiddo. You want pancakes or waffles this time?” Max sucked her bottom lip in, trying to make a choice.

   “Okay, while Ms. Caulfield here thinks; I’d like some pancakes, with extra syrup,” Chloe said with a grin, looking forward to it already. She hadn’t really noticed until now, how hungry she actually was. Lovemaking unfortunately didn’t fill up an empty stomach.

   “You missy,” Joyce started, hitting Chloe in the head with the notepad. “Just have to wait your turn.” Max giggled and told Joyce that she’d love to have some of her Belgian waffles. “With whipcream?” Joyce asked and chuckled as Max nodded vigorously. Chloe grumbled and let out an exaggerated sigh.

   “And of course, some pancakes for your daughter.” Chloe cleared her throat subtly, or so she thought. ”With extra syrup, please,” Max added and Joyce nodded.

   “I’ll be right back with your food, girls.” Joyce smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

 

   “Wow, did I do something wrong in my sleep or something?” Chloe asked with annoyance in her voice.

   “No, you did not. I mean, you grabbed my butt a few times… But there’s nothing wrong with that,” Max whispered and stuck out her tongue.

   “Did not! Wait, did I _really_ do that?” Max nodded and chuckled. Chloe’s face colored a deep pink and the punk she was, she tried to hide her face, to no avail.

   “Maybe I’ll let you do it again, after we finish eating of course,” Max teased, causing Chloe to blush even more and stare at the brunette in disbelief.

   “Are you for real?” she asked, uncertainty audible in her voice. When Max nodded, Chloe smirked and bit her lower lip. “Oh, I _will_. I give you a max of fifteen minutes to finish your food.” Max could see the excitement in Chloe’s blue eyes, stirring up the butterflies in her stomach again.

   “Who finishes their food last, has to do whatever the other one tells them to,” Max said with a smug grin.

 

   “Here you go, gir—“ Joyce started as she put down the plates, but never finished as the two girls started eating as if they hadn’t had any food in days. “Don’t choke on your food, I’m not gona do CPR today.” Joyce sighed and shook her head, not even wanting to know what the girls were up to.

   Max had never seen Chloe eat food faster in her life than now, leaving Max to wonder if she underestimated her girlfriend. Whoever won or lost, they both knew what they’d be doing the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or if anything is out-of-character or if I missed a grammar mistake. Feedback is more than welcome! I'm just really happy that Pricefield helped me finally defeat the writers block that I've been stuck with for two years... But yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading my second Pricefield writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or if anything is out-of-character or if I missed a grammar mistake. Feedback is more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading my second Pricefield writing! o3o


End file.
